Question: Gabriela ate 5 slices of pizza. Jessica ate 2 slices. If there were initially 8 slices, what fraction of the pizza is remaining?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 7 slices, which leaves 1 out of 8 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{8}$ of the pizza remaining.